


Incubation Manifestation

by Sin babby (Baroness_of_Bara)



Category: Christian Bible (New Testament)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel/Demon Relationship, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, dubcon, spag you fuck, this is garbage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 20:49:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12540916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baroness_of_Bara/pseuds/Sin%20babby
Summary: This is shameless angel/demon porn and I'm not sorry.





	Incubation Manifestation

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy.

How in the world did I get myself into this sort of predicament?

 

Face down, ass in the air, fastened by chains that glowed with a holy, ethereal light, a flaming sword pointed at my back.

Figures that I'd be one of the few demons unlucky enough to accidentally attempt to corrupt a human with a guardian angel. I glared to the right at the petite human female walking down the stalls of the farmer's market, examining the choice vegetables and fruits on display with a pep in her annoyingly prissy step. I snorted. Cheery bitch was probably Catholic. They seemed to have these annoying fuckers more than any other human.

The most annoying fucker in particular happened to be the one currently glaring down at me, his holier than thou attitude so obvious just by the expression on his smug prick face.

Fucking asshole. Just cuz its true doesn’t mean you gotta rub it in…

“You are not a very bright demon, are you?”

“I dunno asshole. Seemed to have you fooled up until I was right on that little twat. Maybe you're the not so bright one here.” I snapped. Who'd this cunt think he was?

Asshole McFuckface sneered. Huh. Who knew one of big G's little pretty boys could make such an ugly face.

“And this will be the last time I will let that happen. I refuse to let demon filth hurt my sweet young Candice.”

“Wasn’t gonna hurt her. Moron.” I grumbled, shuffling slightly. My wrists hurt. The fuck is in these chains?

“Ugh, I despise you demons. You've been caught already you oaf. No point in lying.”

“First off, fuck you, don't call me an ‘oaf’. Secondly, double fuck you, I'm not lying. I wasn’t going to hurt your stupid human.”

Pretty Boy rolled his eyes. “Then what were you going to do to her?”

My head pounded and knees felt weak as I remembered the reason why I approached the uppity bitch in the first place. My cheeks burned with embarrassment.

“I’m…hungry. I was gonna ask her out…”

He raised an eyebrow, looking incredibly confused. “You said you weren’t going to hurt her…” his eyes narrowed and I watched his grip on the sword handle tighten.

“Uh yeah. Great job using your listening skills. Maybe now you'll finally be able to perform basic arithmetic.”

He snarled. “Don’t toy with me. I'm moments away from sending you back to Hell, you worthless scum! Start making sense!”

My jaw dropped. No way. No angel could be this oblivious.

“You…do know what I eat…right?”

Dumbass McTaintlicker scoffed. “Why would I need to know the eating habits of a demon?”

“Are you fucking serious? I'm an incubus, you dolt.”

“Incubus? What relevancy does this have on you attempting to devour my charge!?”

I felt the beginnings of a headache blooming. “I'M AN INCUBUS. I EAT SEX, YOU FUCKING BIRDBRAINED DOPE!” I shouted. I wished my arms were free so I could give him a nice wallop right on the fucking forehead! What an imbecile!

A cute and delectable looking blush spread across his cheeks, and the heat of the sword faded as he moved it away from me. I breathed a sigh of relief. I knew it wouldn’t actually ‘kill’ me, but getting cut by holy objects really hurt.

“I…I was not aware one could sustain themselves on…on…”

I rolled my eyes. Angels. Such prudes.

“Sex. Getting down and dirty. Fucking. What are you, 10? Just say the damn word. S'not hard…”

He blushed even harder. “So you wanted…to…”

“Ask her on a date. Go out for some drinks. Take her to a hotel room. Fuck her brains out. Live to see another gorgeous sunset. I figured that she'd be real easy. Religious chicks' legs always seem to part like the Red Sea when they're drunk. Must be all that sexual repression.”

He snarled. “My charge is not some…lady of the night! She is a pure, chaste young woman!”

I snorted in disbelief. Lady of the night? “ Yeah, and she probably hasn't touched herself in about 10 years and is dying to feel alive again. Women who have one night stands aren’t suddenly prostitutes.”  
Dumbass sputtered a bit and I couldn’t help but snicker. Angels were so hard to rattle, but when you did, it was a real fucking treat.

I pretended to yawn. “Well, if you're quite finished being a moron, I'm still really fucking hungry. Mind cuttin' me loose?”

He balked. “What!? Let you go?”

“Uh, yeah. I still need to get laid and since you're cock blocking me from her, I gotta find someone else.”  
“You want me to allow you to prey on another one of our Lord's creations? To slake your perverse appetite? Absolutely not!”

My mouth dropped open. Was this cunt actually gonna leave me here to starve to death just to appease his stupid moral code? Fuck that!  
I concentrated intensely on the holy chains binding me. With enough effort, I can weaken them enough to break free. Then…

My eyes widened and I felt a wicked grin spread on my face.

Maybe I don't need to find a human…

“I'm still wondering whether or not I should send you back to Hell or just leave you here. Either way, you won't be corrupting anymore humans under my watch.”

“Ah, is that so? How heartless. Leaving me here to starve to death. I thought angels were a personification of God's love and mercy.”

“Oh please. Spare me your pitiful attempts at guilting. You deserve to suffer, no doubt. Who knows how many humans you have tempted and violated to satisfy yourself? You will not gain my sympathy.”

I felt the holy energy in the chains fading. I felt myself becoming gradually more excited.

So close…

“Violate? I'll have you know that every person I have taken to bed has been 100% willing…”

The holy light faded.

“However, in this case I can make an exception!”  
In one fluid motion, I snapped the chains with all my strength, rounded on the angel, briefly took in the hilariously surprised look on his dumb little face, and tackled him into the bushes. He squawked and immediately began to struggle. I chuckled as I held him down. I knew I was stronger than him. He had to be a novice angel if he didn’t even know proper demonology. I wonder what big G was thinking assigning a rank amateur to a guardian angel role.

“Get off of me! You vile creature! How _dare_ you! How dare y-“ I slammed my lips onto his own, silencing him. Wow, his lips are soft. I moaned as I felt a thrum of energy fill me. Kisses were great for a little pick me up, but I needed more. I grasped at his robes, trying to find a place to open them up. Damn, I'm already hard. I pulled back to stare into his (rather pretty) blue eyes. He was flushed, and wide eyed, with the dopiest, most confused expression written on that annoyingly perfect face. However, this confusion morphed into utter indignation and he struggled twice as hard. I snarled. Why was he fighting this? Sex felt _good_.

“Stop. Moving.” I hissed. When he didn’t stop, I growled and snapped forward, sinking my sharp teeth into his collarbone. He yelled, his voice petering off into a whine. A bit of his holy blood slipped into my mouth. It was pure and sweet, so sweet I felt almost sick. I was still hard, though, and desperate to feel more of that flawless, warm skin. I grunted. Enough trying to spare his decency. I needed for him to get off, damn it.

  
My claws hooked his collar, and with one deft movement, his robe was sliced down the front. I grabbed both halves and tore them open enough to see his chest. I felt my mouth water. He was gorgeous. He really was. Pale, delectable skin, adorably pert little nipples, and abs you could grind meat on. I groaned and ground against his thigh. I wonder how big he is. I wonder how he'll feel inside me. I wonder how he sounds when he cums.

  
I licked at one of his nipples, and gently dragged my claws over his collarbones. He shuddered, moaning softly, and I smirked against his skin. Maybe he'd finally loosen up a little. I gently nipped at his nipple, and he moaned a bit louder. He sounded so fucking good.

  
“Heheh…y’like that? Feels good doesn’t it, pretty boy…” licking a line down his chest, until I reached his waistline, I hummed softly as I tore open his robes more, exposing his cock. It was semi-hard, and a nice size. Not the biggest I've ever had, but it would still feel damn good, that much was certain. “Well you aren't totally hard, but it’s a start…”

“What…what are you planning on doing to me, foul demon…”

“I have a name, asshole. Dimitri. Speaking of which, what's your name?”

Pretty Boy gritted his teeth. “I don't need to tell you anything! Release me!”

I sighed, before wrapping a hand around him. He gasped and bucked upwards. My eyes widened in surprise, and so did his. He blushed. “I didn’t…that wasn’t…”

“Ssh…its okay gorgeous...” I purred, magic lacing my voice. I just needed him to calm down…

“I…it is?” he said. He sounded confused and nervous, but that telltale calmness that enshrouded those put under my influence was slowly slipping through. I smirked. Poor thing. He was never prepared for something like this.

“Mm-hm. It's alright. Don't you wanna have fun with me?” I cooed, gently moving my hand along his shaft. He moaned softly, and gently canted his hips upwards, chasing the warmth of my hand as it slid upwards, away from the base. He was fully erect now, and a small bead of precum began to leak out, glistening against his pink head. I eyed it hungrily. “Enjoying yourself?”

He nodded fervently and I snickered. How cute.

I parted his legs a bit, and situated myself between them. I gently took his cockhead into my mouth, swirling my tongue around the tip and occasionally flicking that little opening, holding back the urge to delve inside. We could do some of the kinkier stuff later…

He shuddered and gasped, and his hips bucked upwards, driving himself deep into my mouth. I managed a muffled gag, but wasn't too upset. I liked that feeling, being choked by a man's cock. It sparked a bit of a fire inside me. The loss of life giving oxygen, the pulse of blood in every vein, the taste of salty, spit-slicked skin, and the sound of the one in my throat and mouth shuddering and gasping as he used me. It was a euphoria of the highest order.

Though…getting pounded was a pretty close second.

I swallowed, and he cried out in pleasure at the feeling of my throat squeezing his cock. I resisted the urge to smile. Guys always seemed to like when I did that. I ran my prehensile tongue all around his shaft, before letting it slip out to tease his balls. He cried out in pleasure, his hips shaking as I ravaged his cock, enveloping it completely, slicking it for what would come next…

I noticed that he was tensing up a lot more than before. He had to be close to climaxing. I was tempted to let him. A blowjob could replentish all the sexual energy I needed for that day.

But no.

As arousing and fulfilling as it was to feel a man's seed fill my mouth until it spilled from my lips, or slipped down my throat, I refused to let this encounter end too quickly. I wanted to corrupt this angel. I wanted to feel his cock in me as I rode him, and drink in the sounds of his ecstasy as he filled me up.

So, having made up my mind, I pulled off his shaft with a wet ‘pop!’. He let out a whimper and stared down at me pleadingly.

“Puh… _Please_ …don’t stop.” He mumbled, eyes glassy from suggestion magic and pleasure.

I looked at him seductively, and reached down to the waistline of my jeans. I unbuttoned them and pulled them down slowly, eyeing him the whole time. Might as well give pretty boy a show. I slid my pants over my ass and down my legs, exposing more of my pale red skin to the cool October air. I moaned. I preferred being naked, considering how hot my internal temperature was. But, it would be difficult to have a human come with me willingly if I was walking around nude in broad daylight.

Finally, my pants dropped to the ground, and my tails whipped out. I sighed in relief. They tended to itch a bit when they were confined for too long. I flicked them out to air them. Grinning, I stared down at him, taking in how positively _ruined_ he looked.

“So, pretty boy, what do you-“

“Yael…”

“Hmm?”

He blushed. “My name is Yael…” he murmured.

I smiled. “Well, _Yael_ , what's your preference?”

He looked confused. “P-preference?”

“Yeah. Y'want me like this, or do you like chicks? Or maybe a mix of both? I…can be whatever you want…” I trailed off, feeling kind of morose. Usually, men didn’t bother with my default form. If it wasn’t good enough for a pathetic mortal, why would I expect one of God's messengers to want it?

“This…uh…this is…good.”

My eyes widened. “Wha- _really_? You aren’t kidding, right?” He shook his head and I grinned. “Well, in that case…”

I got on top of him slowly and positioned my puckered entrance over his glistening cockhead. I sucked in a breath of anticipation, then licked my lips.

“Y’Ready, _**Yael**_?” I purred, my voice smoothing over his name like honey. He gulped, and nodded slowly. I returned the nod and lowered myself. I felt that harrowing pressure on my asshole, and took a deep breath, before lowering myself more. A little bit of resistance, and then I let out a cry as I felt his cock make its way inside me. He moaned loudly, and I could feel him shake and quiver, obviously overwhelmed by the tight heat around him.

“Mmm….fffuucckk…” I hissed as I finally reached the base, my ass flush against his abdomen. “Damn…that feels so f-fuckin' good. You feel fucking amazing, Yael…” I dug my nails into his chest slightly, and he winced.

“A-Ah…you…f-feel...so… _warm_. I…I’m not hurting you, am I?”

I laughed breathlessly. “Nah. I fingerfuck myself pretty regularly. Besides, I may be an incubus, but I'm still a _demon_. You couldn’t hurt me if you wanted to. At least not right now…”

“O-Oh.”

“Now, ya ready? I'm pretty rough, even when I'm receiving. Can you handle it?”

“Y-Yes!” he exclaimed, cock twitching inside me from pure enthusiasm.

“Alright baby, here we go…” I pulled myself up, slowly. Methodically. He let out a quaking sigh, his eyes lidded and face flushed.

Then, I slammed back down, a resounding clap echoing out into the crisp evening air. I yelled out in pleasure, and he matched my cry just as intensely as he was surrounded by me once more. I rocked my hips and ground against him, loving how his nicely sized cock felt inside me. Sexual energy flowed through my body, and made me nearly quake with its power. I felt intoxicated, surrounded by his scent, the taste of his angelic blood and the feel of his blood heavy cock still lingering on my tongue. I groaned and began to fuck myself on his cock, my arms nearly giving out at the mind-numbing pleasure washing over me. I could barely hear Yael's blissful cries over my own, his pulsing, twitching length brushing against any and everything within my tight canal.

“Oh hells, don't stop! Ungh, Fuck me! Yes, YES! AH~!”

“Oh God, oh God…s-so good…y-yes…”

I couldn’t take it anymore. I bent over and locked lips with him gratefully, still thrusting my hips and moaning into his mouth. He moaned softly as well, and his hips moved upwards to meet my ass on every thrust. I slid my tongue past his lips, and dominated the kiss, curling around his own tongue and moaning again at the sweetness of his mouth. I pulled back abruptly, and fucked myself even harder, thrusting my hips at a bruising pace.

“Ungh…y-yeeessss! Fuck…fill me up…please. I need it…s-sooo _baadd_ ~”

“Ah! Oh…God above…forgive me…” he whimpered.  
I snarled and abruptly flipped our position. Now I was on the bottom, on my hands and knees. His cock brushed against my prostate and my tails involuntarily thrashed.

“There's no God here, not right now.” I panted. “Just you, me, and pure, unfiltered sin.”

“How can you…speak…s-such blasphemy?” He asked, his voice sounding angry. Ah, so my spell was wearing off?

Good.

“Blasphemy? If this is blasphemy…then punish me. Fuck me into the dirt. I'm your **bitch**. Do whatever the fuck you want to me, _**Yael**_ …” I arched my back slightly and managed to cast a seductive glance back at him. “ _Silence_ this sinful blasphemer.”

Yael, my _darling_ Yael, let out an almost animalistic growl as he drove his hips forward. I yelled out in sheer bliss at the rough stroke. “FUCK! _Yes_!”

He reached over and slammed my face to the ground. “ **Silence**. Blasphemous heathens have no right to speak in the presence of His holy light.” With that, he proceed to slam into me at a wonderfully intense pace, the sound of skin against skin floating into the wind. I moaned despite my rather uncomfortable position, as every other stroke seemed to rub against my prostate. My leaking cock hung hot and heavy between my thighs, and I realized that I would cum without being touched. This only made me feel even more aroused.

Yael was a machine, it seemed like, conquering my body and punishing me, while at the same time pleasuring himself. Such **Wrath**. Such _Lust_.

Fuck, it felt nice to **_corrupt_** an angel.

“I’m…I’m close…” he hissed, his thrusts picking up even more. I couldn’t stifle my mewls of pleasure, my toes curling as the sensations wracked my body.

Finally, with a cry of sheer ecstasy, he climaxed, cum filling my ass. The sheer volume became a bit too much, and a small bit seeped back out, running over my balls and falling onto the ground. I tightened up, milking every last drop I could from him, and my body shuddered as I came as well, cum spurting from my cock and onto the ground to join his.

We both collapsed in a panting mess, the sun slowly setting in the sky above us. After a while of sitting in our afterglow, he pulled out none too gently, a small stream of cum drooling from my well stretched hole. He stood shakily to his feet, and I turned over to watch with mild fascination as his robes mended themselves, leaving him just as annoyingly pristine and perfect looking as when I first saw him.

I slipped on my pants, and wiped back my hair. We both stood there and looked at the ground awkwardly.

“So…that happened.”

“…Indeed.”

I scratched my neck. “That was…fun.”

He laughed humorlessly. “I suppose it was.”

I looked at him, then thought over my words carefully.

“You consider maybe…doing it again?”


End file.
